


moment of honesty

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Patton has something he needs to get off of his chest but it's not his shirt, much to Roman's disappointment.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	moment of honesty

“I can’t pretend anymore!”

Roman stares at Patton in confusion as the Moral side paces in front of his bed. This isn’t normal behavior for Patton so the concern he’s feeling grows with each step that Patton takes. When he starts running his hand through his hair, Roman knows he has to intervene. 

Standing up from the couch, he steps in front of Patton before grabbing his hands gently with his own. 

“Hey...hey...hey….what’s wrong, Pat?” he asks softly. 

Patton stares at Roman’s hands holding his own, rubbing the back of his hands with his thumbs unconsciously. 

“Sunshine? Are you okay?” he pushes, concern quickly rising. 

Shaking his head, Patton breaks his gaze away from their hands and meets Roman’s.

“I have something to tell you, Roman.”

Roman squeezes his hands in support causing Patton to smile softly at him and if he didn’t know any better, Roman blushes slightly in response. 

Biting his lip, Patton takes a few moments to collect himself while Roman’s the one distracted now, his gaze glued to Patton’s lips as he bites them.

Patton, seeing where Roman’s gaze is...decides actions speak louder than words so he closes the distance between them with a kiss. It takes Roman’s brain a couple moments to catch up but then, he’s kissing back just as enthusiastically. 

When they part for air, Roman blinks slowly. 

“What...why...Patton?” 

Patton wraps his arms around Roman’s neck so one of his hands can play with the hair at the base of his neck, causing Roman to, unconsciously wrap his own arms around Patton’s waist. 

“I love you, Roman. I’m in love with you but I didn’t know how to say it so I thought I’d show you,” explains Patton softly.

At the confession, Roman’s eyes widen and he starts to tear up. 

“You...love….me?” asks Roman confusedly, tilting his head to the side. 

“More than I could ever explain and more than you could ever know. You make my heart outsing the choirs in the world. There’s no work of art on Earth that moves me, that makes me feel like you do--”

Roman surges forward and captures Patton’s lips in a passionate kiss before knocking him over and onto the couch from the force of his emotions. 

Nuzzling his face into Patton’s neck, Roman lets out a sigh.

“I never thought that you would love me the way I love you. I swear I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy, Patton,” he whispers against Patton’s neck.

He runs his hands through Roman’s hair causing him to relax against his chest. 

“You already do just by being you, Ro.”

Looking at Patton, Roman smiles brightly as he feels happier than he has in a long time. Time could stop and he’d be more than happy to remain in this moment for eternity. He raises his upper body up off of Patton’s chest so he’s resting on his forearms.

In response to Roman’s change in position, Patton reaches up and cradles his cheek with his hand -- Roman turns his head to the side and kisses his palm before returning to his original position. Before Patton can say anything, Roman leans down and kisses his forehead then his cheeks then his nose before planting a firm kiss on his lips. 

“Perhaps we can move this to my room so we’re not interrupted,” Roman suggests with a smirk on his lips.

“We can go anywhere you want as long as I get you to myself,” replies Patton.

“I can work with that.”


End file.
